Rêve ou réalité
by Cybelia
Summary: Slash Jack / Daniel - Daniel revient après son ascension et rend visite à un de ses anciens coéquipiers.


Rêve ou réalité ?  
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Stargate SG-1 ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à leur production et à leurs scénaristes.  
  
Style : Slash  
  
Résumé : Daniel revient après son ascension et rend visite à un de ses anciens coéquipiers.  
  
Auteur : Cybelia - cybelia_mail@tiscali.fr  
  
Note de l'auteur : Se situe après la fin de la saison 5. J'ai écrit cette fic après avoir revu l'épisode "Zénith" ("Meridian" en VO), après avoir pleuré sur la dernière scène entre Daniel et Jack.  
  
Daniel avait l'impression de redécouvrir la base. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il avait effectué son ascension ; il venait de s'en rendre compte en voyant la date sur un calendrier. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le temps avait pu passer si vite sur terre. Il avait l'impression que quelques jours seulement s'étaient écoulés depuis son départ.  
  
Il entra dans la salle de briefing. Elle était vide, bien entendu, vu l'heure avancée de la nuit. Il se demanda si les autres étaient en mission et s'il avait été remplacé. Soudain, il sentit une irrésistible envie de revoir ses anciens coéquipiers. Il se dirigea vers les quartiers du personnel. Il était heureux de pouvoir se promener tranquillement dans les couloirs sans que personne ne le voie. Un des avantages de sa nouvelle condition d'Evolué. Il passa devant ses anciens quartiers et hésita. Il était presque sûr que quelqu'un d'autre les occupaient et il se sentait mal à cette idée. Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas irremplaçable, mais ça lui faisait quelque chose de savoir que toute trace de lui sur Terre avait pu disparaître avec lui. Il continua son avancée et arriva devant les quartiers de Jack. La porte était fermée à clé, mais ça ne l'arrêta pas. Il entra.  
  
Une fois à l'intérieur, Daniel reprit son apparence humaine. Il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps et il se surprit à apprécier la sensation de son sang coulant dans ses veines. Il fit quelques pas vers le lit et s'arrêta. Jack dormait sur le dos, torse-nu, un bras sous la tête, l'autre reposant en travers de sa poitrine. Daniel l'observa quelques secondes, ému. Il secoua la tête, mais l'envie était plus forte que la raison. Il s'approcha silencieusement et s'assit au bord du lit. Sans savoir pourquoi, il tendit la main et caressa doucement les cheveux de son ami. Jack ouvrit les yeux et Daniel eut un mouvement de recul. Sa main resta en suspends entre eux quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Jack la prenne dans la sienne. Le militaire riva son regard dans celui de l'archéologue. Daniel eut l'impression que ce moment durait une éternité alors qu'il ne s'était écoulé qu'une poignée de seconde entre le moment où Jack avait ouvert les yeux et celui où il l'attira à lui. Daniel était complètement hypnotisé par le regard troublé de son ami. Il voulut parler, mais Jack l'en empêcha en capturant ses lèvres. Le baiser était doux et tendre. Puis, il se fit plus pressant, plus passionné. Daniel se laissa faire, savourant les délices qu'il désirait depuis tant d'années sans parvenir à les obtenir. Il pensa à Sam pendant un court instant, mais Jack se fit plus pressant et Daniel oublia tout. Tout ce qu'il voulait, il pouvait l'obtenir et rien n'empêcherait ce moment d'arriver.  
  
Daniel n'avait jamais rien connu de semblable. Tout s'était exactement déroulé comme dans ses rêves et il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il était là, dans les bras de Jack, après qu'ils aient fait l'amour. Le seul problème et il le savait, c'est qu'il ne pourrait pas rester, même s'il en mourrait d'envie. Il sentait qu'il devrait bientôt partir et il ressentit une immense tristesse. Jack et lui n'avaient pas dit un mot, ils n'en avaient pas eu besoin et Daniel soupira en pensant que ce n'était pas plus mal. Il avait eu peur que Jack ne lui demande de rester. Il n'aurait pas pu. Il reprit sa forme Evoluée et murmura : Je reviendrai. Je t'aime.  
  
Lorsque Jack ouvrit les yeux, une sensation de vide s'empara de lui. Il se redressa vivement dans son lit et constata qu'il était seul dans sa chambre. Il se laissa retomber brusquement sur son oreiller et se passa une main sur le visage. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Alors qu'il allait y entrer, il se retourna et vit une feuille de papier posée sur la table de nuit. Il prit la feuille et son c?ur rata un battement lorsqu'il reconnut l'écriture. Il lut : Je reviendrai. Je t'aime.  
  
Alors, pour la première fois depuis la "mort" de Daniel, Jack laissa sortir tout le chagrin et la ranc?ur qui le tenaillaient. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, serrant la feuille de papier contre lui et pleura pendant de longues minutes en sanglotant : Je t'aime.  
  
Quelque part ailleurs, dans une autre dimension, un Evolué entendit ces mots et son éclat devint encore plus brillant. Je reviendrai.  
  
Fin. 


End file.
